They Know
by Iocus Theoda
Summary: He was a notorious highranked Soundnin.She was a famous Hyuga One long fling.KabuHina I don't know what rating should I do, so I just put M for safety measurement


**THEY KNOW**

Disclaimer: I think you knew already that I am not Masashi Kishimoto.

KABUHINA ALL THE WAY.

It happened in a blink of an eye, no one knows when it started. They met in the forest, him in an attempt to assassinate her. Her job as a kunoichi of Konoha was the same, for he was a Sound-nin. A high-ranked one at that. Romance and smut was out of the question.

Yet why the inevitable tend to be the most lustful?

Last time he checked, she was still panting, and his hands were not bloodied. Instead, his lips were caressing her in a harsh way. Manly urges, he reasoned. Vile men and power psychotic women surrounding him really took a toll, even more when a pedophilic boss ordering around like a lunatic, so what is he taste his one decent female victim?

Much to his surprise, her stiffness quickly disappeared as she answers to his kiss. Her kisses send rushes of pain, fury, frustration. Slowly, it became resignation, as the more aggressive became subtle. He felt it. A twinge of pride when he sensed her reluctance as he pulled back.

They stood still in front of each other, analyzing the rules they are going to tread upon. Yakushi Kabuto, a silver-haired jounin, secondhand of Orochimaru, strength equal as the notorious Copy-Nin. In addition, a bloodline limit of body cells regenerating, a better one than the fake jutsu Tsunade is using.

Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the noble clan of Hyuuga, a jounin medic-nin secretly learning with the Godaime( do not ask me how he knows it, he just knows), still underage about 2 years, meaning she is sixteen years old, and a famous bloodline limit, Byakugan.

That night she left her window open. Something a shinobi should not do in the time of war. She had a hunch he will come, although she did remember not giving him any details.

She guessed right. He came that night fully by instinct and the earlier incident repeated itself. In a flash she they were at the corner of her bed. Still having their duties set in mind, he left in the morning, and she woke up later.

Frequently he came to her, to the Hyuuga Mansion. She secretly admired his skills to be unseen by the superior clan, not that she think so herself. Moreover, left without a scratch after seeking the heiress? Passed her expectations.

It was not all night he went for her. As a secondhand, he had a duty of high ranks assassination and spy, not to mention international activities. She, by the by, had the duty to represent the Hyuuga clan as a leader-in-training, and to improve her skills up to the leadership standards they say.

One thing they both know, that this continuous fling have a very, very big effect.

Before, he took pleasure on wringing his victim's necks and the enticing way of letting them die slowly and painfully, unable to do anything. Now, his killings seem mundane and undesirable. In fact, the longer they took to die makes him feel disgusted, so he keep it fast and clean. Quite merciful, any could think.

The same goes for her. She felt little, with non-existent self-esteem to bear as a leader after her father's death. Gladly she would to give Hanabi the position, if Hanabi had not attempted to steal the Hyuuga sacred scrolls. She was forgiven in the law's eyes, but from the clan, she was far from receiving any.

Now, Hinata felt her confidence gaining bit by bit. She thinks neither that her skills were too low among the shinobi, nor that her statements were constantly ripping other's heart. She don't know of any reason, why, during their intimate courtships, the way he is pampering her, begging her, pleasing her, in his own subtle language, making her feeling quite superior and full of herself. As if, when she can hold him, she can hold the world itself.

She partly believes it.

He adored how she looks. She was not as those in smut novels description, the one where it only fit the brothel whores of the Sound were, no matter how 'princess' they state. He pale milky skin had a few scratches, courtesy of a few disastrous missions. She did not smell anything like jasmines, plums, or rose, just clean medicated soap she used before, during, and after what her duty consumes her to do. The only thing nearest was her hair fragrance, in which her hair, once cropped short, now flow past her shoulder, smell like fresh ocean. That, he would not mind. None at all.

She was, and is, a good medic-nin. Both know. Three years ago, he had seen her training while strategizing on how to kill the cat-masked ANBU. He shrugged off, thinking she was in good health considering her intensity in her training. It was a surprise later when he saw her again, almost fainted. While he treated her, he could feel her chakra flow having a few closed restrictions (from her own doing, he guessed), so her chakra consumption is little enough for her to bear the pain and not overexerting herself. It did not took him much of his, as he saved chakra had done most of the healing.

If not for his mask, anyone could see his respected recognition towards the young woman.

Her hands were not silky soft but callused from rough training, and yes, they are small. Even those, every touch from the tip of her fingers bring jolts of pleasure to him. He gently took one of her hand and sucked the fingertips. He grazed the rough parts with his teeth. She on her part just stared cluelessly at him, before a faint sly smirk creep to her face. He noticed it and became slightly curious of what she was planning to do.

Her hands pulled him firmly but soft, until he was at the same eye level as her. She kissed the based of his neck and intentionally nipped among those butterfly kisses. Kabuto growled in appreciation when he felt her teeth tipped on his skin.

She continuously wondered why, among all men in this world, she is attracted to him. He was not the most handsome, like Kakashi-sensei, or Neji-nii-san, not as bright as Naruto-kun, or his body as muscular as any Greek god. His body was not quite muscular; he was not too fat or too skinny. Amazingly, his skin is as supple as a baby's. Very different from hers.

His gazes were dark charcoal, yet the haziness of its concept was bluntly open. He knows what he had to do, but he cannot decipher the point of doing it.

She herself felt the strong urge of clearing his heartrending life, as somehow she was drowning in it, the one gasping for air. He himself will comply. He wanted her to save him discreetly inside him.

Tonight ended like before, something repeated but always felt as first. It will always be. As much as they lusted for each other, at the brink of arousal, both of them will separate quickly. He would never, will never, took her pureness. She did not back against it; however, duty is still top priority.

One slipped mistake, and they will bring dire consequences. She will be banished from the faith of her cherished people, and he will lose the only pathetic life he had.

They lay resting exhausted. He fondled her, cherishing her raw complexion and personality. She closed her eyes in contentment, cherishing his exquisite treatment. The vowed shortly after that this will be the last, only to know that it would passed like the older vows they made before. This is a fling, which is the only supposed meaning.

This is a forbidden relationship.

He knows he was deeply involved with the siren beside him. He knows he didn't need to whisper endearment to her as she already know he desired her. She tasted like green tea to him, bittersweet, just as he to her. Both will wait impatiently for the next encounter, and the next, and the next, and the next. Both know they went into a maze they will suffer greatly to get out.

Still, there is one hit of reality they will have to endure, swallow with fake happiness.

In the future, the will not be in the same picture. She will marry someone suitable to uphold the Hyuga name, preferably from good bloodline for the sake of the clan, when she was at the right age. One day, he will die killed, or suffer from wounds and jutsus. They will never be together. Yet as long as they can, this hopeless relationship will prolong.

Now, he needs to come back to Sound to baby sit some pain in the neck son-of-an-Uchiha.

* * *

So, How do you like it? Read and Review please.I really want to know if this is good... 


End file.
